Tiramisu
by Skovko
Summary: Mickie is tired of seeing Ysabel being abused by Bray and since she knows Ysabel and Roman secretly have feelings for each other, she joins forces with Roman and Dean in order to finally get Ysabel out of Bray's claws.
1. Ice cream

"Ysabel," Mickie sighed.

The woman lying on the bed looked up to see her friend Mickie stand next to the bed. Mickie sat down on the edge and stroked Ysabel over her chestnut brown hair.

"What are you doing here?" Ysabel asked.  
"Checking up on you, of course," Mickie answered. "Like I always do."

Mickie wasn't lying. She always checked up on Ysabel after every incident. She was the only friend Ysabel had left these days. The rest had either left on their own or Bray had forced them away. Mickie refused to go away. She just sank her claws in deeper and didn't back down from Bray.

"Don't you think it's time to leave him?" Mickie asked.  
"He didn't mean to. It was an..." Ysabel said.  
"Accident. I know. It always is," Mickie sounded annoyed. "Only it never is and you know better than to lie to me. He pushed you down the stairs, for crying out loud."  
"It was a good thing. I lost the baby," Ysabel said.  
"The baby?" Mickie looked shocked. "You know better than to give him that. What happened to the pills I gave you?"  
"He found them," Ysabel sucked in her breath. "But it's good. It's gone. Doctor says I have to relax for 14 days and you know he always follows doctors' orders. He won't touch me. I'll be fine."  
"Oh honey," Mickie sighed.

She pulled Ysabel up to sit and wrapped her arms around her. No matter how hard Mickie tried, Ysabel never left Bray. She made excuses like now, saying in the end her taking a fall down the stairs was a good thing because it meant 14 days of freedom. No beatings and no sex. That was as fucked up as her friend's brain had gotten. The women broke apart as someone cleared their throat from the door. Ysabel looked past Mickie and saw Roman standing there.

"What is he doing here?" She asked.  
"I brought him here. He wanted to see you," Mickie answered.  
"Why? What did you tell him?" Ysabel asked.  
"She told me you fell down the stairs," Roman walked towards them. "You do realize I can hear you perfectly fine, right?"

He stopped in front of the two women and smiled warmly at Ysabel. Her ocean blue eyes looked into his dark brown ones and he had to fight the urge to reach a hand forward to touch her.

"I brought ice cream," he held up a small bag.  
"If Bray catches him here," Ysabel looked at Mickie.  
"He's with me. Dean's here too. He has suddenly grown a huge interest in Bray's hunting knives collection and I don't need to tell you how much time he can take up while talking about that," Mickie said.

She went to stand up and Roman sat down on the spot where she had just been.

"I'll get you some spoons," she said.

She disappeared out of the bedroom and Roman pulled out the tub of ice cream.

"Tiramisu? How did you know?" She asked.  
"Mickie told me and it's also my favourite so you better share," he answered with a wink.  
"Here we go," Mickie came walking back in.

She walked over with the spoons and as Ysabel reached her hand up to take one, Mickie's jaw dropped. She grabbed her friend's hand and stared at the ring on her finger.

"What the fuck is this?" She asked angrily.  
"An engagement ring," Ysabel answered ashamed.  
"What the hell are you thinking?" Mickie asked.  
"He told me to marry him," Ysabel answered.  
"Told you! Not asked you!" Mickie was clearly mad. "No, I will not allow that to happen!"  
"Please, Mickie, just leave it be," Ysabel begged.  
"For now but I'm not gonna let this fly. You know me better than that," Mickie crossed her arms. "You two enjoy your ice cream. I'm gonna go learn about those stupid hunting knives."

She left the bedroom again and Roman pulled the lid off the ice cream. He smiled at her again as they dug into it. They got around 20 minutes together alone, way too short in his opinion, but he enjoyed those 20 minutes nonetheless. Dean and Mickie had done their best to keep Bray occupied but too soon all three of them were back in the car.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Roman asked.  
"Tell you what?" Mickie asked.  
"You said she fell down the stairs," Roman said.  
"Seriously?" She looked at him. "How can you not have connected the dots yet? Haven't you noticed how she always falls and hits something?"  
"I just thought she was really clumsy," he said.  
"Really? Her lies are so bad that you should have seen through them a long time ago," she said.

He sighed loudly and looked back at Dean in the back seat. He knew. He had always known. He just didn't wanna say it out loud but he and Dean had touched the subject a few times.

"I know," he finally said. "I just really wanted to believe her because if what she's saying isn't true..."  
"That means Bray needs to take a bat to his face," Dean finished the sentence.  
"I'm not stupid, Roman. I know you got feelings for her. That's the sole reason I brought you along today," Mickie said.  
"He's in love with her," Dean piped in from the back seat.  
"I figured," she said.  
"It doesn't matter. I was taught to always respect other people's relationships," Roman said.  
"I don't care," she smirked. "I know she feels something for you too even though she always denies it. She's a terrible liar and I always see right through her."

Roman turned his head again to look at Dean and he got a grin and a nod back in return. Clearly his best friend was on the same page as Mickie.

"What do you want me to do?" Roman finally asked.  
"Be yourself. Do what you feel is the right thing to do. I just wanna get her away from Bray and see her happy, with or without your help," she answered.


	2. The beginning of a plan

Mickie stared in disbelief three days later when she walked into the arena and found Ysabel there.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.  
"I work here," Ysabel answered.  
"You should be at home resting after that nasty fall," Mickie said.  
"I can work fine. All I do is sit down and control the sound anyway," Ysabel said. "Besides, I'm going crazy at home. I need to see other people. I need to see..."

She sucked in her bottom lip between her teeth before accidently saying too much.

"Roman?" Mickie asked with a smirk.  
"What? No!" Ysabel lied. "I need to see you."  
"Liar!" Mickie chuckled.  
"I'm not. I actually do like you, Mickie," Ysabel chuckled back.  
"I don't doubt that but you're still a liar," Mickie said.

She took Ysabel's hand and gently stroked it.

"It's okay to have feelings for Roman. It's more than okay actually," she said.  
"I don't. I love Bray. I'm marrying him," Ysabel said.  
"Stop lying!" Mickie hissed. "You don't love him and you sure as hell won't marry him."  
"Mickie, please," Ysabel said lowly.  
"Please, my ass! I refuse to let you go through with it. Enough is enough, and to be honest, enough was a long time ago. I won't stand for it any longer. I won't allow it. You've become a shadow of the woman I met the day you walked into this company," Mickie said.

There was only so little Mickie could do on her own when Ysabel clearly refused to leave Bray but at least now she had allied herself with a couple of others and Ysabel wasn't gonna say no to all of them. After the show that night she went to Roman and Dean's hotel room and knocked on the door. Shortly after Roman opened and looked at her confused.

"Mickie? What is it? Is something wrong with Ysabel?" He asked.  
"Just the fact that's the first thing on your mind shows me you understand how wrong her situation is," she said. "Can I come in?"  
"Of course," he said.

He let her into the room and Dean gave her a curious look from his spot on one of the beds.

"What's up, Mickie girl?" He asked.  
"Ysabel's here," she answered.  
"I know," Dean grinned. "Do you honestly think her being here would get past Roman's attention? Nope, big dog there has been going on and on about her all day."  
"Shut up!" Roman growled.

He sat down next to Dean and both men looked up at Mickie as if she held the secret to the universe.

"No more eye fucking each other and dreaming from a distance. We got less than 14 days," she started.  
"Until what?" Dean asked.  
"The doctor who treated her this time said she had to relax for 14 days and Bray always listens to the doctors," she answered. "Yeah, go figure."

Dean snickered a bit about that fact. Bray never listened to anybody as far as he knew but apparently he did respect authorities when it came to doctors.

"What does that mean?" Roman asked.  
"It means that he gives her extra freedom everytime a doctor tells her to relax after a so called accident," Mickie answered.  
"Accident," he growled angrily.  
"Be mad later," she smiled. "It means that I can take her places without him putting up a fight."  
"And where are you taking her?" He asked.

She smiled schemingly and slowly started to grin.

"How do you feel about renting a suite tomorrow?" She asked.  
"I can do that," he answered.  
"What will you tell Bray?" Dean asked.  
"Nothing really. Girl time at its finest. He won't question it," she answered.  
"It sounds like a plan," Roman said. "Or the beginning of one."

She nodded and gave him a normal smile this time. One he returned with one of his own.

"Anything else?" He asked.  
"Buy tiramisu," she answered.  
"Again?" He asked.  
"Not ice cream this time. Cake. I don't think you understand how much she loves tiramisu. I don't get it. She can eat it for breakfast if she's allowed to, just like she'll order tiramisu latte in a coffee bar if they got it," she said.  
"Tiramisu is the key to her heart?" Dean chuckled.  
"Roman's the key but tiramisu sure won't hurt," she said.

Roman blushed at those words. It was weird to him. He had been secretly in love with her for so long and suddenly it all went so fast and he didn't feel like he could follow. Mickie was pulling the strings for them both and he just had to hold on tight and try to keep up.

"Tiramisu," he nodded.  
"Tiramisu," she smiled.


	3. Girl time with boys

The next night after the show, Mickie was knocking on Bray and Ysabel's hotel room. Bray opened with an annoyed look on his face and stared at the woman in front of him.

"What do you want?" He asked.  
"I'm here for Ysabel," she answered.  
"She's sleeping," he said.  
"Yeah right," she said.

She pushed her way past him and entered the hotel room without permission. Ysabel came walking out of the bathroom at the same time and looked at her friend in wonder.

"What are you doing here this late?" She asked.  
"You're coming with me," Mickie smiled. "Girl time in my room."  
"Bray?" Ysabel looked at her boyfriend.  
"Fine," he waved his hand in the air. "I don't care."

That was a lie, they both knew it, but Mickie quickly grabbed Ysabel's hand and pulled her out of the room before Bray changed his mind. She pulled her friend into the elavator and didn't speak until the door had closed and they were moving upwards.

"Slight change of plans," she said.  
"What do you mean?" Ysabel asked.  
"We're going up to the suite," Mickie answered.  
"You rented the suite?" Ysabel asked.  
"I didn't," Mickie grinned. "Someone else did."  
"Who?" Ysabel asked.

The elevator stopped and the door opened. Mickie grabbed Ysabel's hand again and pulled her towards the suite. She slid the key card in the lock and when they walked in, Ysabel was met by Roman and Dean.

"No, no, no," she whispered. "Bray's gonna kill me if he finds out."  
"He won't. No one here is about to tell him," Mickie said.  
"And Roman bought tiramisu," Dean said.  
"Way to go on blurting out things," Roman laughed. "But yeah, you want some?"

He pointed towards the table where the cake stood waiting. She couldn't help but lick her lips at the sight.

"Looks like she's ready to devour the entire cake," Dean said.  
"Can I?" She asked.

Roman laughed as he walked over to the table and cut four slices of the cake, put them on plates and handed them around. They found spots in the livingroom area, ate cake and talked. Soon a couple of hours had gone.

"So, Dean, care to show me that thing?" Mickie asked.  
"What thing?" Dean looked at her. "Oh, that thing!"  
"Yeah, that thing," she said.  
"Sure," he said.  
"Smooth, guys. Real smooth," Roman chuckled.

Dean and Mickie went into Dean's room to give Roman and Ysabel some time alone.

"You know they're only doing it to give us some privacy," Ysabel said.  
"I know," Roman said. "Wanna stay in here or see my room? And that didn't sound like a pick up line in my head. Sorry."

She giggled lightly and shook her head.

"You're cute," she said. "But you don't have to act like you're interested in me."  
"I'm not acting," he said honestly.

He took her hand and pulled her up from the couch. She followed him without a word into his room. She walked over to sit down on the bed while he closed the door behind them. He wasn't sure what his plans were or why she had actually followed him in there. He walked over and crouched down in front of her and took her hand. He ran a finger over her engagement ring.

"Do you love him?" He asked.  
"No, I don't. I haven't for a long time," she sighed. "I fear him."

He reached a hand up to her cheek and she started shivering.

"What are you so scared of?" He asked.  
"Everything," she answered.  
"Do I scare you?" He asked.

She stared in his eyes and shook her head no.

"What do you see me as?" He asked.  
"A man who allows me to be myself," she answered.

He raised her hand and stared at the ring.

"You can't be yourself with this on your finger," he said.

She gasped when his lips closed around her finger and felt how he pulled the ring off with his teeth. He took the ring out of his mouth and placed it on the nightstand next to the bed. His eyes found hers again and she took him by surprise when she leaned forward and kissed him. He moved up from his crouched position, slowly moving her down to lie on the bed without breaking the kiss. His hand found its way under her tee and she tore her lips away from his.

"Roman!" She panted.  
"We can stop," he said.  
"I don't think I want to stop," she said.  
"Think or know?" He asked. "Because I won't do anything you don't want to."

She searched his eyes for validation that he really wanted her and she found nothing but honesty in them. She pulled him down for another kiss, a shorter one this time.

"Do you have any condoms?" She asked against his lips.  
"Yeah," he started to grin.  
"I want you, Roman. I want you so bad," she said.


	4. Take the chance

Roman looked at the sleeping woman next morning. She was lying on his arm, snuggled up against his chest with her arm across his stomach. He had been looking at her for a little while, smiling to himself while he replayed the night before in his mind. He sure wouldn't mind repeating that. It had been slow and hot, lovemaking at its best.

He bit his lip to keep a chuckle within when she made the sweetest, little sound in her sleep. It sounded like a happy sigh combined with an unrecognizable word that couldn't make it from her dream and out of her pretty mouth. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss in her hair, careful not to wake her, before gently pulling his arm out from under her.

She slept while he dressed and left the room. He had spotted a coffee bar across the street from the hotel the day before and with Mickie's words still roaming in his head, he made his way in there, happy to see they did have tiramisu latte on the menu.

"I'll have a tiramisu latte and a cappuccino," he ordered.

He was hoping to surprise her in bed but when he stepped back into the bedroom, he found her on the floor fully dressed and about to leave the room. They both looked at each other equally surprised.

"You're leaving?" He asked.  
"You came back?" She asked.  
"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" He smiled warmly.  
"I just thought you got what you wanted," she said.  
"What? Why would you think that? Sure, I got what I wanted but only a small part of it. I want you as a whole," he said. "I just went out to surprise you."

He handed her the coffee and waited for her to take a sip.

"Tiramisu latte? How did you know?" She asked.  
"Mickie," he chuckled. "Do you have a secret relationship with tiramisu that I should know about because it doesn't sound healthy with the way Mickie talks about your love for it."  
"Sorry. I'll stop," she said.  
"No, don't. I didn't mean it like that," he said.

He placed a hand on her cheek and leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips.

"It's cute," he said. "You're cute. In fact, you're more than cute. You're adorable."

She giggled lightheartedly and put the coffee cup to her lips again. Too soon she had finished it and she moved out of the bedroom to find her shoes near the front door.

"So thank you for last night. It was incredible," she said.  
"It was," he smirked. "Where are you going, by the way?"  
"Back down," she said.  
"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked.

She stood up straight and stared at him in horror.

"Why would you do that? You can't tell him," she said.  
"I just thought you might need my backup when you're telling him you're leaving him," he said.  
"Leaving him?" She asked.  
"Okay, we probably should have talked about this last night before ending in bed together but I'm not the kind of guy to have one night stands and leave the next day. I actually thought you wanted me for real," he said.  
"I did. I do. But Roman, I can't just leave him," she said.  
"Why not?" He asked.  
"Because..." She answered.

She couldn't come up with one good reason. He closed the gab between them and placed his hands on her head.

"Why not?" He asked again.  
"It doesn't work that way," she whispered.  
"It does if you want it to," he said.

He captured her lips in a demanding kiss, letting her know clearly through the kiss alone where he stood in that matter. He wanted her. Not sometimes but all the time.

"What do you want?" He asked.  
"It doesn't matter," she answered.  
"It matters, Ysabel. You matter. For too long you've been doing what he wants. Stop it. Stop being his slave," he said.  
"Roman," she closed her eyes.  
"I'm done watching you from afar and dreaming about having you. I'm here right now and right in front of you. Take the chance. I'll never hurt you. I've been in love with you for so long and Mickie says you have feelings for me too," he said.  
"I do," she whimpered. "Mickie has no right telling you those things though."  
"Screw that! I know and you know. Just take the chance," he said. "Please."

How she wanted to say yes but the word wouldn't leave her mouth. None of them had heard Dean's door open or anyone come out.

"Morning guys," Dean's sleepy voice reached them.

Roman spun around to look at his friend and realized instantly what a mistake he had just made. He heard the front door and spun around again but she was gone. He stormed out of the door just in time to see her standing in the elevator at the end of the hall.

"Ysabel! Don't do it!" He yelled.

He ran towards the elevator but the door closed and it started moving downwards. He stopped running and just stared at the cold metal door.

"Don't do it," he whispered. "Stay with me."

She put on her best game face when she entered her and Bray's room again. He was waiting for her as expected.

"How was it?" He asked.  
"You know Mickie. Cheerleader movies all night," she answered.

He moved towards her and took her hand. His fingers slid over hers and suddenly he yanked her hand up with such force that she whimpered from the pain. He stared at her finger where the engagement ring was supposed to be.

"Where is it?" He yelled.  
"I forgot it in her room," she said.  
"You don't ever take it off!" He yelled. "What's her room number?"  
"I didn't check," she said.  
"Bullshit! You always notice everything and if you don't wanna give me the number, it means something else is up," he said.

He wrapped a hand around her throat and just stared at her. He didn't need to tell her what he would do if she didn't give him the answer he wanted.

"Her room number!" He demanded.  
"She's up on top in the final suite to the right," she said. "I'll go get it right away. Please, Bray, just stay here."  
"No, I'll go get it," he said.

Roman looked like a deer caught in headlights when he opened the door and found Bray there. For a second he had thought Ysabel had come back but there stood her crazy boyfriend instead.

"Roman!" Bray sneered. "I should have guessed."  
"What are you doing here?" Roman asked.  
"I believe Ysabel left her ring here," Bray answered. "You know, her engagement ring."  
"Fuck!" Roman growled.

He stepped away from the door and Mickie came running in to try and save the situation.

"Hi Bray, sorry I didn't tell you about me and Roman. We're trying to keep it away from everybody until it gets serious," she said.  
"Right," Bray said.  
"I know how you get. If I told you I had a boyfriend in my room, you wouldn't have let her come with me. We really did have girl time. She slept in my room while he was in another. She's my best friend. I wanna tell her about everything in my life but I don't want anyone else to know," she said.

Roman came walking back and handed Bray the ring. Mickie's jaw dropped as she realized Bray was seeing right through her lies.

"You know," Bray held up the ring. "This means she belongs to me, Roman. Not you and not anybody else."  
"Fuck you!" Roman sneered.  
"Interesting choice of words," Bray chuckled. "I bet you fucked her last night, didn't you? That's gonna be your one and only time. She's mine!"  
"Get the fuck out of here!" Roman took a step forwards.  
"Gladly," Bray grinned. "I'll see you tonight inside the ring."


	5. Coffee

There was a whole lot of swear words through the entire car ride to the next town over, mainly the word "fuck" being thrown out there constantly. Roman knew he had messed up and Dean and Mickie had to listen to his questionable vocabulary all the way.

"I've never been so happy about such a short car ride," Dean said when they arrived.  
"Sorry," Roman said.  
"No, I get it. You're scared," Dean said.  
"I'm pissed off," Roman said.  
"That too but you're also scared as hell about what he might do to her," Dean said.

He turned in the front seat to look at Roman in the back seat.

"I am," Roman admitted. "Mickie?"  
"What do you want me to tell you?" Mickie asked. "I've been down this road with her many times before but never once was another man involved. I honestly have no idea how he'll react."

Ysabel looked up as Bray came back and handed her a piece of paper.

"What's this?" She asked.  
"Your resignation letter," he answered.  
"What? I'm not quitting," she said.  
"You are. Tonight will be your last night," he said  
"But Bray..." She tried.  
"Shut up!" He shouted. "The only reason you're still able to sit right now is because the doctor ordered that you relax for at least two weeks and it will look very weird if you're back in the hospital just one week later. But trust me, Ysabel, I'm mad as hell and I'm not gonna forget about this. Tonight we're going home and you're gonna stay at home for good and become a good, little housewife and you'll take your fucking punishment without any complaints."

He crossed his arms and stared at her.

"Am I making myself clear?" He asked.  
"Yes," she whispered.  
"Am I making myself fucking clear?" He shouted.  
"Yes!" She raised her voice.

Ysabel had barely made it into the arena for RAW that night before Mickie found her and dragged her into an empty room.

"Are you alright?" Mickie scanned her up and down.  
"For now," Ysabel said. "He wants me to quit."  
"What?" Mickie looked at her shocked.  
"Right now," Ysabel said. "I got my resignation letter ready to be handed in. I'm leaving tonight."  
"The fuck you are!" Mickie sneered.

She pulled the door open with force and marched right out of it.

"Mickie!" Ysabel called after her. "Where are you going?"  
"To the one person you seem to listen just a tiny bit to!" Mickie yelled back.  
"Roman," Ysabel whispered.

It hadn't taken Mickie many minutes to fill Roman in on what she knew and it was an angry Samoan that took to the ring in the opening match. He was already angry before the show but he was pissed off beyond belief now. The fire in his eyes was almost enough to make Bray seem a bit scared when he came out to face him.

"Are we good?" Bray whispered.  
"No," Roman whispered back. "But I'm a professional in the ring."

Bray nodded. He just had to trust that Roman could do his job, just like Roman had to trust that Bray could do his job. The woman between them couldn't enter their minds. Only problem was that she had never left Roman's to begin with.

The match started as it was supposed to. They beat the shit out of each other or at least made it look that way. Roman knew he only had one shot if he needed to make it look like an accident. He tossed Bray through the ropes and Bray stumbled towards the announcement table. He leaned over it to catch his breath.

It wasn't supposed to happen but no one knew that. It would be word against word afterwards. Roman was supposed to stay in the ring and wait for Bray to come back up. Bray never saw it coming. Roman came flying in from the side with a drive by, his feet leaving the floor a bit too close to Bray with the result that he kicked him straight in the head as hard as he could. He landed on the commentator table and looked at Bray that went down. He could only hope he had hit Bray hard enough.

At first the referee came running in to take Bray's hand to make sure he was okay. When Bray didn't squeeze the referee's hand, he stood up and crossed his arms. A doctor came running in to check on Bray but the man was clearly knocked out cold. The match was stopped and Roman walked away with a proud look on his face.

He had barely made it away from the fans before he took off running. He knew she was outside. Mickie had sent him a text just before he had entered the arena for his match, telling him that Ysabel had indeed handed in the resignation letter and was outside since Vince had asked her to pack her things and leave straight away. He ran outside and found her sitting up against a wall while crying. Mickie wasn't there anymore but he knew she was having a match soon and had to be inside warming up.

"Ysabel," he sank down next to her and pulled her into his arms.  
"It's not fair, Roman. I never wanted this," she cried.  
"Hey, no more tears," he said. "Come with me right now."  
"Where to?" She asked.

She finally noticed how sweaty he was and that he was still in his gear.

"That's right, you were opening with Bray. Shit, that means he's in there looking for me," she said.  
"No, he's not," he smirked. "I knocked him out cold."  
"You what?" She asked.  
"Accidents happen," he shrugged.  
"It wasn't an accident, was it?" She asked.  
"No one can prove otherwise," he said. "But you're missing the point. He's out cold right now but I don't know when he'll wake up. They'll take him to the hospital and keep him over night so now is your chance. Just fucking take it with me. I know you're scared but work through that fear and come with me."

He stood up and held a hand down towards her. She looked at it but they got interrupted when an ambulance drove in. The door close to them opened and Bray was being rolled out on a stretcher. It was clear he was still far gone. Roman watched the man being put into the ambulance and suddenly felt her hand in his. He looked down and watched how she was shaking but still managed to put on a little, brave smile. He pulled her up from the ground and into his arms.

"Let me just go grab my things and we'll get the fuck out of here," he said.

They had gone to her hotel room first. Even though he knew WWE would never allow Bray to leave the hospital until next morning, she was still scared he would make it back before she had gotten her things. She packed as fast as a lightning and moved towards the door where he stood.

"Wait," she said. "One more thing."

She took off the ring and left it on the table in the room where Bray would find it. The message couldn't be more clear and Roman smiled widely.

"Let's go," he said.

They went to his room afterwards where he took the fastest shower in his life and finally got into some clean clothes. They found themselves on the road right after and he couldn't help but feel blessed that she was in the car with him.

"This is happening way too soon," she said.  
"I know but sometimes it's called for," he said.  
"You're gonna end up hating me once you get to know me," she said.  
"I doubt that. Maybe you'll be the one hating me," he said.  
"I could never hate you," she said.  
"We'll take it one day at the time. If it doesn't work out, then it doesn't work out. I'll never kick you out though. I'll help you find your own place but I doubt that will ever happen. I got a good feeling when it comes to us," he said. "And I'll make damn sure you're never gonna see him again."

She turned her head to look at him. He looked so confident in his own words.

"How?" She asked.  
"I'm Vince's boy," he grinned. "I'll talk to him and demand not only that he gives you your job back but also that he moves Bray to SmackDown. I gotta tell him what's been going on to make him do it but I know he'll come through for us."  
"That's... That's..." She stuttered.  
"No need to thank me. I'll also demand you don't work PPVs where he's set to be. As I said, you're never gonna see him again," he said.

She unbuckled her seat belt and leaned over to hug him as much as she dared while he was still driving. She placed a kiss on his cheek before falling back in her own seat.

"I can't believe you're willing to go that far for me," she said.  
"I'm willing to go to the end of the world for you," he said.

He reached a hand over and let it run up and down on her thigh.

"And if you continue looking as cute as you do right now, I have to pull over soon," he smirked.  
"How far until we're home?" She smirked back.  
"An hour and a half," he squeezed her thigh. "And then your ass is mine."

He smiled as he pulled away from the freeway and into a rest stop with a cafeteria.

"Why are we stopping?" She asked.  
"Coffee," he answered. "I need us both to be awake when we return home and I've heard they sell tiramisu latte here."  
"Could you be more perfect right now?" She smiled.


End file.
